To determine the safety and to determine if there is evidence of efficacy associated with the repeated administration of vector-producing cells followed by ganciclovir treatment in patients with recurrent glioblastoma. GCRC will be responsible for drawing and spinning of laboratory work gene therapy will be done at the GCRC by investigator's staff. Laboratory work will be done at the time periods specified in the protocol.